walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari (Yakumo) Shade
General Information: Name:' '''Hikari (Yakumo) Shade '''Title: '''Lucky Geine mettaur2~! '''Age: '''Seems about 20 years old '''Height: '''5"6 '''Weight:' 130lbs. (Not counting the helmet and boots) Birth place: ''' Unknown. '''Occupation: '''Seth's Genie within his PsP. '''Abilites: '''Granting wishes for herself, her master or anyone else she may allow. Three wishes limit after certain event. Loses power in far future. Abilty to make most technology explode, upgrade and hacking into systems. All of which is her natural virus abilties. Also have the abilty to cosplay into anything which she can alter her apperance as she chooses, Her eye color cannot change. She also contains three main forms. Human, Half-human and Full virus. While there is a form she can do to be her orginal mettaur2 form. Relationships '''Warning from here on out, there is spoliers~! You have been warned~! Orginal Characters: Seth Bird: These two have a special connection to one another. At first it was a normal day at the shrine and she made a wish for money to rain down... Sadly, the money wasn't the right kind and she left. Time after that she would meet an android girl name Seira who in realy was Seth. But, not knowing that fact she went inside the android, infecting and making her as a host...Until, Seira went to a seemly different Nitori who help with Seira take Hikari out and placed her into a freezing cell until Seira left the labs. Finally, She would wonder to the shrine once again, as the shrine maiden's student went back to repair it after a freak acciendent he and cirno did by mistake. As he went back to the shrine the two were surprise that on the top stairs of the shrine was a pink helmet with the blue cross, which was peeping out and watching the two. Though, when the two got close to the helmet something pops out and it was Hikari who actually fixed it with a wish. Seth and Cirno thanked the girl as it seems their friends came over where Mystia brought sake and where they were drunk among the shrine maiden who was suppose to be with Yukari, Until Hikari wishes they were back to normal. While at the same time, Seth remembers her and they both told each other names. Hikari was still shy among the others, mainly towards Reimu.Though, She and Seth talk among each other until she wonder outsides where seth followed her being worried about her. He comes outside noticing Hikari stargrazing leading to a pleasant conversation which increased their starting friendships. After the night in which Hikari slept in her helmet, Seth approched her as he saw her awake wearing her own Pajamas during the early morning and the two have another connecting conversation in which she tells seth about her nature of being a computer virus, that she transported out and taking this form and that any techonolgy she goes near explodes. Finally, she told him about how everything that she wishes comes true, telling him that she's some sort of geine, Thinking that means she should be in a lamp or something adding she doesn't like the feeling of being a rouge... Feeling like she belongs nowhere. Seth ask what kind of person she would like and she says "Someone nice, kind hearted, one who is selfless to the bitter end...someone like you" While adding she would like a master like him who's "brave to the point of being stupid" and that he's kind to anyone, such a nice person to everyone~! and that he's perfect in every way to her. Seth blushed from the compliment soon willingly accepts to be Hikari's master in which she replys happily with a hug. In the same time, they went to his room and Hikari gave him a small data disk as a thank you gift which can do many things like upgrade anything. Knowing Hikari needs some sort of lamp, he took out his PsP from his bag and uses that as some sort of lamp. She goes inside happily and thanks him but he wasn't do, He puts in the small data disk into the PsP which upgraded it for Hikari. It got larger with a bigger screen and goes white with small pink lines going through it. This made Hikari very happy about what he did for her, even after him allowing himself to be her master. This was their start on their relationship, which in time grew and grew getting by hardship that may happened and sticking together, to the point Seth have to teach her what love is which she had no clue about. But, not even with hardships they were together in the fun times playing together, getting to know more about each other, accepting each other on who they are and soon enough increased tension on how close they really felt towards one and the other, Seth even keeps her out of the PsP and treats her more of a close friend than a geine and for Hikari... Seth is really the one person she needs and vice visa Hikari being the one person he needs... The two being their most precious wish for each other.being connected by a strong and special bond that keeps them happily shining brightly. This bond is even strengthen to the point Seth feels like he wants to be a Computer Virus just like her, To make her happy and make their connection to each other stronger. Canon Charatcers: (In progress) (Still in progress)